


DESIRE

by partialeclipse



Category: Mozart! - Levay/Kunze
Genre: A!mozart, ABO, M/M, O!colloredo, 暗恋
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2020-03-07 05:32:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18866740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partialeclipse/pseuds/partialeclipse
Summary: 科洛雷多理性崩溃的瞬间





	1. 小天堂

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇已经在我心里已经完结了一百次  
> 再写我也觉得没意思  
> 就是没想到这篇竟然只有这么短，我还以为我写的会更长一点

莫扎特揉着酸痛的脖子，阳光直射进阁楼的天窗，刺眼又闷热，身上跟散架了一样，哪儿都疼。为了准备音乐会连着通宵了几天，又被恭喜他的客人围着差点窒息，他都有点儿踩在云朵上的绵软的感觉，仿佛随时都能睡过去，好不容易得了空偷偷爬上小阁楼想要休息一会儿，还做了个拼命想要从欢呼声和恭维声中逃走的梦。  
醒来之后客人们都已经离开，他的小天堂又恢复了宁静。下了楼只有席卡内德还在，正帮他整理邀请函和各种各样的粉丝来信。  
“嗯？你可醒了。”  
“我可能还需要继续睡会儿。”莫扎特在叠得整齐的邀请函里随手抽了一张，打开就被上面甜腻的香水呛得连打了两个喷嚏，门外的阳光晃得头晕，扶了把椅子把头垂在椅背上，现在他只想好好缓缓。  
“这里有一张很奇怪……邀请函？你看看？”一张纯黑的邀请函被席卡内德放在一边，黑色的质感实在太过突出，纯粹的黑色，吸收了周围所有的光，以至于一开始莫扎特还以为是桌子的阴影。  
“是死神寄来的，”莫扎特拎起来抖了抖，一把雕刻了繁复花纹的钥匙从里面掉了出来，“你看，还附赠一把通往地狱的钥匙。”  
“这又是什么？”一张质地相同的黑色纸片被抖落到了地上，席卡内德蹲下身刚想捡起来，上面却浮出一阵蓝色的火焰，吓得大师赶紧收回了手。  
蓝色的火焰舔过的地方黑色褪去，这份邀请函终于显出了原型——一张空白的支票。  
“你的死神朋友这么大方？”  
“我可没有什么死神朋友！”莫扎特捡起来，皱着眉头端详了一会儿，“科洛雷多寄来的。”  
席卡内德接过来仔细研究，挑着眉问：“你的主教大人？他现在当死神了？还是张通用的支票呀，你要去吗？”

 

\-------------------------------

“你怎么还在！？”科洛雷多再次打开门的时候，发现莫扎特还站在外面，呆滞得甚至有点可爱。  
他从前的私人乐师莫名其妙地突然出在他家的门口，科洛雷多并不想对他表示出一丁点儿的关心，只是因为自己的死神身份，无论发生什么都要尽职尽责把亡魂送到他们最终该去的地方的职业病作祟——推开门的时候他的内心这样说服了他自己。而且显然从这里回到莫扎特自己的小天堂并不像他来得那么容易，科洛雷多叹了口气，做了一个请进的手势。

这间房子虽然比萨尔茨堡小得多，但依旧奢华地充满了主教的风格，各式的展品被放在同样精致的展柜中，在这个狭小的空间内竟然也能摆放得错落有致，让莫扎特又回忆起那时被逼着工作的烦躁，以及强行摆脱那些工作拖延着假期的时间四处游玩的痛快。壁炉烧得很旺，噼啪的声音甚至让莫扎特产生了回到现世的错觉。科洛雷多还阴沉着脸，莫扎特也不想先开口解释，于是精准地窝进直线距离科洛雷多最远的一张沙发。  
　　两人之间的沉默一直持续到莫扎特发现角落里的小提琴，说是打破沉默也不尽然，只是莫扎特转头试探地给了个眼神。  
　　熟悉的旋律在指尖流淌，过往的记忆像是隔着层薄纱，只能想起那些剧烈情感波动的瞬间，却想不起具体的事件。在小天堂呆得太久，现世的纷纷扰扰都尽数融化在了小天堂的每一个晴天之中。  
　　不会随着时间消散的也只有音乐，像是恒星，像是永远不会熄灭的火种，在他的生命之中熠熠生辉。  
　　科洛雷多宅邸中特属死神的气息牵扯起沉在心底的对于离别的畏惧与悲伤，即兴的演奏随心而动，纠缠交错的感情枝枝蔓蔓，攀附上他的指尖，琴声在一个颤音之后毫无预兆地终止，将小提琴放回原处。倒不是因为伤春悲秋，而是科洛雷多的信息素扰得他实在集中不起精神。  
“您为什么难过……”几步跨到他的面前，笃定地单膝跪在科洛雷多的身边，柔软的沙发陷进去几分，莫扎特撑着靠背才不至于直接坐到他的大腿上。这个距离已经足够近，近得能够稍微安抚一下科洛雷多的信息素散发出的焦躁情绪。  
　　莫扎特向来对信息素不敏感，坊间传闻有人甚至可以通过信息素来分辨对方的家乡，也有人能绘声绘色描述初遇真爱时的情景——在大街上隔着人流突然直觉到异样的情愫，在川流不息的人群中与他一眼万年之类之类。青年时代听到赌坊种的这些传言，莫扎特也曾经暗暗期待过这种时刻的到来，不过比起那些，毫无疑问是音乐更容易触动他的心弦。  
　　他鲜少感受到第二性别带来的情绪波动，不过第一次他真正察觉alpha本能，就是第一次见到大主教希罗尼穆斯·冯·科洛雷的时候，那时心里有一个声音在向他咆哮：“omega！知道了吗！他是一个omega！”  
为数不多的几次剧烈的波动，似乎也都是围绕着他——科洛雷多的嘴里永远都没好话，惹恼他平均每次只需要三秒钟。  
　　穿着红色华服主教总是被一股混合着美酒香水的味道缠绕，大概整个世界都不会有人喜欢这样的味道，莫扎特极其反感，以致他一直将它视作宫廷的腐朽气息。  
　　当科洛雷多对他怒吼着“闭嘴”的时候，他的父亲畏缩着让他道歉，但是他来自alpha本能的冲动却无法克制地叫嚣着要反驳他。  
莫扎特原本以为这是一件众所周知只是大家心照不宣的事情，尽管omega很少会身处这样的高位，但是凭借科洛雷多的后台也算是合理。直到母亲在听他讲起这件事情之后失手摔碎了茶杯，他才意识到这在现世有多么的骇人听闻，以及宫中似乎并无人知晓，只有【希罗尼穆斯的信息素格外明显霸道，就算他离开之后都会停留一段时间】这样的说法。　　

然而此刻莫扎特后知后觉地发现，科洛雷多身上的味道从记忆中那些冗杂又带着侵略的气息中完全剥离，纯粹地让人心醉。  
　　科洛雷多抬头，与他的乐师目光相交的瞬间沉入那片璀璨无垠的大海，相比深海而言渺小的身躯随波逐流，近乎迷失方向，直到快要溺亡的那一刻才发现，自己失神到忘记呼吸。  
　　手指轻轻的划过冒着细密的汗珠的脸颊，这样的动作有点儿像是怜悯，虽然莫扎特并无此意。只是因为科洛雷多的信息素太过坦诚，浓郁的奶香环绕着莫扎特，就像是呛进了一口牛奶，莫扎特抿嘴偷偷笑了一下，这样的味道有点过于可爱了。  
科洛雷多没有说话，但是他可爱又浓郁到几乎能化成实体的信息素告诉他还应该再靠近一点儿，最好再直接一点儿。莫扎特帮他把松散的碎发撩在耳后，科洛雷多撇过头，执拗地用收拢胸口的十字架，皱着眉的样子仿佛是在祈祷。  
“邀请函不是我送的。”科洛雷多的声音里带着毫无自觉的颤抖，还有显而易见的忍耐。  
故作镇定。  
大概是因为他想要。  
“那我可以留下来吗，现在，求您。”  
这可能是莫扎特和科洛雷多在一起的时候，最接近妥协的一次。科洛雷多略微急促的气息轻轻地扫过莫扎特的手背，信息素烧得让他觉得头晕，作为死神却依然无法应对情潮的来临实在令人沮丧。心里明明想着快点把他送走，对他说不，让他出去，身体无动于衷地迎合。

不知道莫扎特哪里来的胆子，敢这么看他。科洛雷多恼怒。  
仰头，备受制约的姿势让Omega的本能得到满足，莫扎特双眼睛清澈得就像是被盐湖倒映的晴空，澄澈的蓝色让一切无处藏匿，映出他的羞愧与怯懦。无论是指尖摩挲胸口的十字架，却因为太过用力苍白的指节；还是因为无法抗拒本能，而生理性泛红的眼角；  
被他的信息素包围却并未觉得不适也让他觉得羞愧，这样居于下位的抬头让他觉得羞愧。当乐师的手试探性地抚上他的脖子，托起他的脸，他却不想拒绝，连也让他觉得羞愧。  
恼怒又羞愧。唯一能做的只能扯过他的衣领，让这张唾弃又痴迷已久的脸凑得更近一些，仿佛这样做了就能避过这看破一切的目光。不过这样又近得让他意乱情迷，近得让他看着莫扎特的嘴唇动了动，问了句什么，却一个字都没有听清。

这样做似乎不妥——莫扎特心里想着，“可以吗？”  
这个问题实在是有些虚情假意。  
他的主教没有回答。所有的一切都模棱两可，若非信息素传递的感受如此清晰，像是直接触摸灵魂，哪怕是这样的状况下都会让莫扎特觉得他的态度过于暧昧。  
这可是科洛雷多。  
第一个吻温柔又节制，还带着浅尝辄止的试探。  
第二个吻有一点点缠绵的意思，却中止在了莫扎特不小心咬到了科洛雷多的嘴唇的时候。  
科洛雷多生气地将他推开，大口地呼吸着新鲜空气，被咬疼的地方没有流血，只是红得让莫扎特想起他经常穿的那身礼服。  
疼痛倒是提醒了科洛雷多，只是当他妄图让自己意识到现在他们在做什么的时候，耳边如同是叹息一般的道歉又再次让理智分崩离析。  
“请您原谅我……”难得示弱，科洛雷多心安理得地全盘接受，然后又再次跌入翻涌的情潮之中。  
连同一起被容许的还有乐师的修长又灵活的手指，毫不费力地解开他的衣襟，放肆地触探着他的心跳。线条分明的锁骨被啃噬着，牙齿碾过时的分明触感牵扯出一连串带着情欲的轻颤  
第二性征带来的弱势在性爱时被发挥地淋漓尽致，无法说出口的拒绝被归到本能作祟，此刻的纠缠比起两厢情愿，命运作弄这样的说法才更容易让他接受。是谁都可以，只是这一次恰好是不应该出现在这里的莫扎特而已。  
居高临下的阿尔法想要靠得更近，无法掩饰地愉悦在科洛雷多心里叫嚣，只是隔着布料的安慰让他小声地发出呜咽。如同他向来在莫扎特面前吝惜自己的赞美，浅薄的呻吟也矜持地被压抑。那双总是在弹钢琴的手在这时同样灵活，扣子被畅通无碍地解开，就像是事先排练过般地娴熟。  
科洛雷多的情潮来势汹汹，难耐的模样甚至让莫扎特怀疑科洛雷多都不知道自己在和谁做爱。潜入布料下的手小心翼翼，避开所有直接肌肤相触的机会。  
这让身陷困境的Omega尤为不满。  
“莫扎特！”  
“是，莫扎特乐意为您服务……”科洛雷多面色潮红，比起羞恼反而更像是撒娇。莫扎特对他的反应颇为满意，趁着他对这句调侃发出批判之前，赶紧封住他的嘴。  
第三个吻已经颇为熟稔，唇齿纠缠之间甚至可以称作游刃有余。莫扎特的手带了些许凉意，毫无阻隔覆上Omega半硬的地方，让对方瞬间绷紧了腰。科洛雷多偏过头主动结束了这个吻，低头靠在阿尔法的胸口喘得急促。莫扎特被拒绝得不明所以，停下了手上的动作，他的omega却随着他的动作发出了略显失望的叹息。  
“您真好闻。”莫扎特隐约地意识到结症所在——他的主教平日里硬派得不行，繁琐礼节像是蚌壳一样将他层层包裹，强行撬开他的坚硬外壳，内里的尊严失去了等级的庇护，向外展示出来的只有柔软与脆弱。小心翼翼地安抚或许有用，但是阿尔法的本能咆哮着告诉他这种时候也许直截了当地侵犯才是解决之道。  
手指蛮横地想要探入湿热又柔软的地方，身下的布料因为情潮洇湿一片，莫扎特没法看到，但光是这样的触感也让他浮想联翩。  
这个姿势让深入变得很困难。莫扎特有些不得要领，信息素让科洛雷多的急躁变得异常清晰，把阿尔法推开。科洛雷多转过身跪在沙发上，上身撑着靠背上，过于显而易见的邀请让莫扎特感到一丝不知所措。  
科洛雷多愠怒地转过头看着莫扎特:“白痴。”  
黑色风衣长长的下摆遮掩了所有的动作，只有科洛雷多红到显眼的耳朵，随着莫扎特的动作微微颤抖的大腿，还有时不时溢出的带着鼻音的呻吟让他知道他的主教并非如他所想得那样无动于衷。只是比起只会吐出刻薄的话语的嘴，他的身体显然要坦率得多，身下的小嘴毫不含蓄地紧紧咬着莫扎特的手指，温暖又湿润的内里随着手指的动作无法自制地收缩着，这样的反应与科洛雷多自持的喘息反差得太大，大得让莫扎特生出想要更加恶劣地作弄他的欲望。  
等待已久的后穴不需要费力地扩张，只是在进入的时候略显羞怯，莫扎特咬着科洛雷多的耳垂：“您这样让我怎么进去？”汗水洇湿没有脱去的衣衫，后入限制了太多阿尔法的视角，莫扎特凑得近了才瞥见科洛雷多胸口细密的汗珠，半退在身下的裤子纠缠着，因为潮湿而皱成一团的衣角。  
没有征得omega同意的情况下进行标记不太好，特别还是这种突发状况下。莫扎特吸了口气，有些不甘心地咬住科洛雷多的肩膀。这件皮衣厚重得不合时宜，莫扎特有些愤愤地磨着牙。科洛雷多察觉到他的企图，皱着眉把他的头推开，莫扎特刚想要谴责他怎么能无视自己煞费苦心的对他的尊重时，正好对上那双氤氲的眼睛。  
身下像是为了报复一般地用力侵犯着他的主教，让他听到自己胸口的十字架撞上衣服的扣子发出细碎的声音，让他无法再维持那种令人生气的冷漠的假象，让他哭喊，让他求饶。莫扎特不想承认科洛雷多这个样子有任何吸引他的地方，谁都可以，只是现在正好身下的正好是他而已。心中淤积的欲望，混杂了一些无法与人分享的私心，带着阿尔法的本能尽数宣泄在Omega的身上。  
甜腻的呻吟断断续续，莫扎特把鼻子埋进他的衣领，浓郁的奶味带着强烈的情欲，让人有一种上瘾的感觉。鼻尖蹭到汗水，莫扎特不由自主地吮吸一口，只是想知道科洛雷多的汗水是不是也是牛奶的味道。这个动作却让omega害怕地颤抖，莫扎特知道他不想让自己标记他，但是偏偏不想解释，只想更加恶意地在他裸露的脖子上留下嫣红的斑痕。莫扎特贴着他的脊背，因为衣服的阻隔根本无法感受到他的体温，这让alpha不可避免的感到失落。  
科洛雷多端庄矜持的表象终于有所动摇，“不行……莫扎特，不行……”博览群书的主教大人显然对拒绝了解地有些过于片面，摇着头低声地这么重复，还夹杂着细碎的哭腔，全然不顾及alpha的心情。  
alpha用力的咬在他的衣领上，粗粝的痛感隔着衣料也疼得让他想要逃跑，莫扎特将他的主教紧紧地按在怀里，另一只手抚慰上他被忽略已久的性器。科洛雷多的反抗毫无作用，原本就不成句的话语因为莫扎特的动作颠三倒四。  
“您说什么？”莫扎特这么问，却每每在科洛雷多挣扎着即将给出答案的时候用力进入他的身体，化作似是渴求的呻吟。  
粘腻的液体射进科洛雷多的体内，身下的沙发也被濡湿一片。莫扎特停下了动作，只觉得身下一阵似是而非地颤抖。情潮消退，因为性事带来的快感让思绪停滞分散。退出科洛雷多身体的时候湿热的内里毫无节奏地收缩着，只是主教的理智逐渐回归，信息素也不再散发迫切渴求的信息。  
根据常识，这时候omega需要的是一个温暖的抱抱。莫扎特坐到他的身侧，姿势尴尬地搂住他的腰——  
“放开我！”科洛雷多咬着牙，红着的眼眶下泪痕清晰可见，看到莫扎特惊讶的表情，科洛雷多反手就是一巴掌。  
离得这么近莫扎特可躲不过去，大声地控诉：“科洛雷多！您怎么能这样！去您的！”

 

脸上的痛感扩散，莫扎特想要继续控诉——即使筋疲力竭的omega并没有用力。  
一个潮湿的亲吻把他接下来的话全都堵回了嘴中，虽然这个亲吻被本能支配着，而并非忠于omega的内心。


	2. 如临深渊

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 戒断过于痛苦，看看这次我能写到哪里

关上门，凛冽的寒意被通通阻挡在外，炉火烧得很旺，时不时发出噼啪的声响。抖了抖大衣上的水珠，把它挂上衣架，顺手又捡起进门没注意，踩在了脚下的稿纸。

背面，一排排的音符少有涂改的痕迹，科洛雷多指尖一颤，肆意乱丢的行为让他觉得火气上蹿，屋里暖意融融，与发间的湿冷对比着，最终被温暖的旋律消融殆尽。

冥界总是在降水，不是雪就是雨。

科洛雷多没有伞。

不过莫扎特来了以后，屋里永远都燃着壁炉。外头是凄风苦雨，推门便是这暖洋洋的避风港。

按照他的习惯，这时候不管高不高兴，都理应好好教训这个没有一点分寸的仆人，就着这个机会小题大做一番，让他知道现在他是寄人篱下，好歹有点分寸，目光却停留在那一个个个性鲜明的符号上无法离去。

也许是他的错。

是他开门时带来的那阵寒风，才让原本叠放整齐的稿纸四散飞舞。科洛雷多深思熟虑之后，满意于自己的宽宏大度，三步两步拾起了剩下散落的谱子。

原本只是挥手便能搞定的事情，只是因为上面沾染了浅浅的信息素，光是收集都变成了值得享受的事情。

他喜欢这个旋律。

莫扎特大概是知道，才如此草率地随手丢在这里。像是冲猫咪丢出一团线球——尽管科洛雷多觉得自己并不会就这样上套。

低头凑近了乐谱，浅尝辄止地闻了一下。

很难说出乐师的信息素是怎样的味道，尽管博览群书，想要描述气味这种私密的体验时，依然会让他词穷。

只能说像是从寒风大雪的夜晚归来，脱去那身沾染了薄雪的外衣，整个身体泡进了热水里时通体舒泰的感觉。

他喜欢莫扎特这不具侵略性的信息素。

坦白地讲，他其实也喜欢被莫扎特抱着。

理所当然，他还喜欢莫扎特的音乐。

只是科洛雷多执拗地守着自己给自己划出的底线:绝对不会把这些

告诉他。

莫扎特必须为自己的骄傲付出代价——他失去了一位忠实的听众，一位有权有势到足以让他用度无忧的贵人，一位只要一个微笑便能决定他前途的重要人物。科洛雷多的悲悯有限，手边还有无数的事情需要他操劳。

 

松松地系好着浴衣，水珠还没来得及擦干，身后一脚一个湿印。泡澡的时候脑中突然浮现出一段旋律，抓着他的小尾巴，莫扎特只想快点把他写下来。

谱子还放在客厅，莫扎特小跳着下楼，赤着脚没有发出太大的动静，走到一半却看到科洛雷多已经回来了，一声不响地靠着钢琴。科的音节都到喉咙又被他咽了回去，客厅里昏暗得很，壁炉兀自燃烧，暖色光芒舔舐他的衣角，还有那一缕缕卷曲的金发，营造出一种柔软的错觉。

顺着发丝滴落的水珠洇湿了身下的地毯，也带走了身上的体温，出于对每一个乐意欣赏音乐的人的尊重——而并非是想确认科洛雷多对他的态度——莫扎特并没有出声打断，躲在楼梯的阴影间，直到打了个寒颤回过神来，脑中哪里还有刚才的那段旋律，只能想起科洛雷多专注地看着乐谱的时候，手上无意识打拍子的模样，以及脸上不自觉带出的微笑。

那是一个鲜少留给莫扎特的愉快又带着明显赞赏意味的笑容。

莫扎特小心翼翼地弯下身，靠在栏杆上，大半的身体淹没在阴影之中，把半张脸埋进胳膊，深吸了一口气想让自己红得无法自持的耳垂冷却一下。

手中的乐谱显然是还没完成，看到最后一个音符心中涌起一股意犹未尽的遗憾，科洛雷多抬起头，这时才觉察到空气中陡然变得浓郁的信息素并非来自手中的纸张，挥手开灯，屋子里原本暧昧的气氛也随之散去，却不见莫扎特的身影。

 

趁着科洛雷多还在沉醉，莫扎特便已经转身蹑手蹑脚地上了楼，关上门，确认再三房门上锁，才安心地垂着脑袋倒进柔软的被褥。不过不出三秒，他又暴躁地弹起来——科洛雷多给他的被褥上带着一股他平时那番不苟言笑的味道！翻了个身，把被子踹到床下。辗转着等到身上的水雾带走所有的体温让身体变得冰冷，却还是没能抑制身下的雀跃的欲望。

 

把无法克制的欲望归咎为现在活动的这片地方太过狭小。科洛雷多对他的保护近乎于占有，不可以在自己不在的时候出门，不可以去这里，也不可以去那里。虽然住在一起，但是他们两个人都默契地对第二性征保持沉默，心照不宣，这让莫扎特对自己平时正常的欲望发泄都产生了一定的影响——科洛雷多会察觉吗？科洛雷多在意吗？

哪来那么多科洛雷多……！？

不过吐槽归吐槽，吐槽完了莫扎特还是会像个刚体验到成年乐趣，背着父母初涉世事的青少年一般，做贼似地把这些痕迹清理干净。

 

 

“我找到你回不去的原因了，你得完成安魂曲。"科洛雷多坐在饭桌的最那头，带着贵族与生俱来的矜持。

"为什么？"莫扎特满脸疑惑，甚至怀疑自己听错了，"我可不再是什么肉体凡胎，你们是不是搞错了？"

科洛雷多擦了擦嘴角：“当时那单业务不是我负责，我也不知道你这么多年都做了什么，你得为自己的行为负责。”几句话把自己摘了个干净。

“还会给钱吗？还是说就给了这么点钱，你们还想让我加班？”莫扎特扣了扣桌子表达自己的不满。“我可以找你上司聊聊吗？”

“你当然不能。”不欲纠缠，只想尽早结束这段对话的科洛雷多快速离开，丢下莫扎特一个人对着空盘子思考人生。

他做了什么？

“就算你是上帝的宠儿，你也不能直接和上帝对话。”科洛雷多下意识地拂过胸口的十字架，心里默默地说道。或许还带着几分不着痕迹的嫉妒。就算是与神如此亲近，偶尔也会羡慕这些被上帝眷顾的灵魂。

几日后，依然不明所以的莫扎特又收到了自己安魂曲的遗稿。死后也依然笔耕不辍，却没想过要完成这一首。这首应该是留给生者的礼物。

 

外面的风雨越来越大，终于大到影响了工作。科洛雷多被困在了小小的避风港里——和莫扎特一起——这还是从事死神这份工作以来第一次旷工。

 

莫扎特大概是觉得自己没有什么理由拒绝上帝，这两天一直在勤勤恳恳地写着他的谱子。偶尔共进晚餐的时间，也会看他独自数着拍子。

对科洛雷多来说这也许是难得悠闲的假期。

然而，不幸的是，伴随着楼下的阵阵琴声，快感一阵阵的袭来，那清冽美味的该死的信息素却若即若离。

科洛雷多攥紧了身下的被单小声呜咽。十字架放在床头，下意识想要把它握在手里，摸索时却不小心把它碰到了地上。

 

心中咒骂着住在楼下的那个白痴，双腿却缠紧了被褥，好让自己不要失了理智。

双腿磨蹭着，无法纾解的欲望一层有一层的积累。

死神的集市上还不曾有人出售过按摩棒，难道就没有人会有这该死的性欲吗！

神的代理人大部分时候确实不需要。

脸上的红晕越来越夸张，科洛雷多无意识地张着嘴，却仍然有一种呼吸不过来的感觉，任凭快感摆布的身体又难受又空虚。

 

"科洛雷多！你怎么回事！" 卧室的大门被猛的踹开，任凭这欲海陷得再深，科洛雷多也吓了一跳，"你这味道骚得隔着三条街都能闻到了

侮辱性的话语像是凉水淋在头上，莫扎特的清亮嗓音，带着那让他魂牵梦萦的信息素，向他靠近，科洛雷多难耐地呜咽，没有抑制剂，自己身上那股牛奶的味道愈发浓郁，屋里干燥又温暖，就像是烤制奶酪后打开烤箱的那一瞬间。

 

科洛雷多想把窗子打开，挥手刚开了一条缝，外头呼啸的狂风便吹得窗户砰砰作响，嚣张地想要肆虐这暴雨波涛之中唯一幸存的港湾。

狂风夹杂着暴雨，将莫扎特的头发吹得像个还未筑成的鸟巢，寒风如利刃，吹得他龇牙咧嘴，匆匆忙忙去关上那道窗缝。

搏斗一番之后，整个房间里又恢复了原本的安宁，只是科洛雷多的急促呼吸声再也没有地方可以隐藏。

赤裸的情欲被迫铺陈在旁人面前，偏偏又是这个让他咒骂厌弃的仆人

难堪，又想要。


	3. 坠落

#  
科洛雷多的味道很好闻。那种新鲜的牛奶味，闻到过一点点，就会想要更多。  
莫扎特心底其实一点儿也不觉得这种味道骚，甚至还觉得好闻。只是看着主教拼命忍耐，企图抵抗生理反应的样子，徒劳地让人很想泼点凉水。从前总是仗着自己的高人一等身份，对他说这样那样的话的人，如今也会因他的一句话面红耳赤。  
心里觉得难堪，科洛雷多咬着牙不让自己开口——他不确定在这种状态下他会说出什么来——用尽了全身的力气让自己清醒，最终挣扎结果也只是刻意回避他的眼神后，再不由自主地与他纠缠。  
原谅我吧——科洛雷多在心里小声地祈祷。  
当他的胳膊缠上莫扎特的脖子，情潮汹涌，还没凑近，都能感觉到他脸上的热度。莫扎特下意识地要往后退。科洛雷多半个身子都从被褥里露出来，alpha的气味抚慰了他焦虑的心绪，就像是暴雨将至前，不寻常的寂静。  
这里只有两个人，所以就算是莫扎特也无所谓——他想。  
在两人不约而同的沉默之中，科洛雷多找到了说服自己的理由。  
没有头绪的情感，随着信息素汹涌地溢出，到底是为什么，为什么还要和这个人扯上关系？莫扎特的亲吻只是试探，在他的嘴角小心翼翼地落下属于自己的印记。  
现在的科洛雷多还没有意识到现在自己有多渴望莫扎特的亲吻。  
他吻过很多人。有的吻缠绵，有的吻热切，有的吻干脆，不管被吻的人情愿与否，他总是适可而止。掌握好分寸，保留一些神秘感，在对方意犹未尽时抽身，死神的吻应该如此。  
但是现在——莫扎特吻得太温柔，情潮催促着科洛雷多放下矜持，告诉他、告诉他心中所想、告诉他此刻所需——把他拽到床上不难，科洛雷多又迅速地翻了个身，堵住他退却、拒绝的路。

 

莫扎特的亲吻逐渐从礼貌性的试探、试探这样或者那样，科洛雷多什么时候才会生气，到本能占据上风的侵略。  
每次一闻到他的信息素就会脑子不灵清。该抽身啦——科洛雷多的职业本能在脑中警钟大作——过度的配合与沉溺会导致威严尽丧，死神的威名要在世人的畏惧之中才能生根。  
死神却无法拒绝他曾经的乐师莫扎特。  
搂着他的脖子任他予取予求。长长的睫毛低垂，遮住心虚的视线，凑近之后那股熟悉的阿尔法的味道更加醇美。  
毫无章法、配合不当的亲吻，带着伪装出来的急切，只是为了不想让他知道自己也在期待。  
omega本能真是个好借口。

死神的吻总是带着萧瑟的气息，是每一个坠入黑暗的凡人的绝望，是每一个失去希望的世人的叹息。见过了太多离合，那颗依然在跳动的心难免会变得迟钝。  
莫扎特与他分开的时候，心口不明由来的一阵钝痛。接着，一串音符溜过他的指尖。“你等等。”科洛雷多还没吻够，再凑上来的时候被莫扎特推开，“给我支笔。”  
纸笔挽留转瞬即逝的灵感，莫扎特靠在床边的茶几上写了一会儿，看了眼科洛雷多，总是气势汹汹的主教红着脸，原本克制矜持的样子荡然无存，低着头轻喘。  
满屋都是他那股淡淡的味道，莫扎特觉得自己就像是掠过蒲公英田的那一簇不安分的风，把这个地方弄得一团糟，连同科洛雷多也是一团糟。  
思路一滞。  
被强行打断的科洛雷多轻轻地用鼻尖在他的肩膀上蹭了蹭。不算打扰，只是压抑不住的本能，一点点冒头，怪不了他。  
发情期的直白拒绝，不利于两方建立和谐关系。  
莫扎特脑中突然冒出这句话来，笔记变得潦草，默许他搂住自己的腰，默许他把头靠在自己的肩膀，默许他这里蹭蹭，那里闻闻。omega正是需要安慰的时候，这只是事关本能，而非感情。  
“再过一会儿您是不是要自己坐上来了？”莫扎特还有心思开玩笑。  
科洛雷多难受得都快吐了。越是呼吸，刻在基因里那种不满足的感觉也是强烈。  
“别废话了。”情潮像是高温热浪，轻而易举，冲破层层阻隔。

 

冷静下来已经是第二天中午。  
信息素的影响终于消散殆尽，科洛雷多睁开眼睛，略有些茫然地低头看看怀里抱着的那颗东西——莫扎特圆溜溜的脑袋，像是摸到了快要爆炸的炸弹一样一把推开了他。  
这么大的动作，莫扎特也被他闹醒了。“我的脖子……” 被他搂着睡了一宿，脖子有种稍微做点大动作都会断掉的感觉。  
科洛雷多黑着脸，坐起身。没有被子遮挡，满身的红痕裸露，乳头周围最是可怜兮兮，布满了红斑。  
腰部酸疼——破碎的记忆随之复苏——科洛雷多想起身下湿哒哒的那个枕头。  
做爱的时候这个人实在不算温柔，用后入的姿势就完全不顾他的需求，按着他就是一通抽插，明明这么粗暴，但被莫扎特的信息素勾着，再粗暴的动作也变得催情。身上哪儿哪儿都敏感，已经射了许多次，科洛雷多支不起身子，只能把头埋在枕头里呜咽着承受。  
射精的时候后穴也忍不住收紧，莫扎特的手还握着他的性器，斑斑点点的精液弄得他满手都是。只是握着却不动，爽到大脑一片空白，科洛雷多按着莫扎特的手，带着他的手抚慰自己的性器。  
酥麻的感觉从脊椎骨往上走，膝盖也跪得难受极了，正想换个姿势，莫扎特又动起来。高潮的余韵为褪，后穴时不时收紧，含了个硬物又合不拢。科洛雷多往前挪了挪，莫扎特也跟着往前日他，没完没了，没完没了。  
这一晚上只有枕头知道他掉了多少眼泪。

一想起来就生气，科洛雷多瞪了一眼头发乱蓬蓬的莫扎特。罪魁祸首接收到他谴责的眼神，立马握住了他的手腕，“不要！”  
“啪！”又是一记脆响，来不及缩回手，被打到的地方马上红了一片。摸摸被拍红的地方莫扎特一阵委屈，还好这次没挥到脸上就是。

两人沉默了会儿，被子里积攒了一夜的温度逐渐消散。  
“我会尽快把你送走的。”按照科洛雷多的一贯的样子，莫扎特以为自己还要跟他再吵一架，憋了半天谴责他不负责任随处发情的话，一时没了去处。  
最后只有泄气一般说了声：“……好。”


	4. 吻痕

怎么可能无所谓呢。  
这个人像彗星一般与他擦肩而过，留下一道耀眼的痕迹刻蚀心头。世人赞美也罢、世人仰望也罢、世人误解也罢，只会一次又一次提醒他这道伤痕还在，想要忘却也难。  
生命中美好的那些事物，每次回顾时都会依然熠熠生辉。  
尽管科洛雷多不想承认莫扎特与“美好”相称。

潮湿的风衣扔在地上，还有那顶帽子，没来得及挂上衣架。“……你不能……”好不容易找到喘息的机会，科洛雷多还没来得及生气，莫扎特反而眼泪汪汪，一脸受伤地看着他。  
收割灵魂可不是一件轻松愉快的事，科洛雷多把愣住了的音乐家推开，挥手整理好衣帽。  
太强烈的感情，滞留在了死神的周身，莫扎特怔怔地杵在那儿，显然是还没准备好面对逝者的灵魂被抽离时的恐惧与悲伤。“怎么能这样……”对命运的无力控诉。  
这些强烈情感之中夹杂了支离破碎的记忆片段，像是含在嘴里来不及吞下的药，撕心裂肺的悲伤与无可奈何的离别转瞬即逝，只留下满嘴的苦涩。  
“这是我的工作，莫扎特。”也许自己应该一走了之，但是看着莫扎特逐渐消沉的脸，不属于深渊气息勾引着他，勾引他去拥住这具比寒夜里的篝火还要温暖的身体。疲惫的身体违背意愿，像是漂流已久的船只回到港湾。  
离得太近，甚至能听到另一具躯体频率不同的心跳，“原来让人讨厌就是你的工作……”莫扎特闷闷地说。

晚餐桌上，两人各有心事，吃得心不在焉。  
“我死了以后，你有想起过我吗？”  
“没有。”科洛雷多面不改色地撒了个谎。  
还在想心事，莫扎特慢吞吞地说：“怎么可能……你也喜欢我。”  
科洛雷多一愣，手上的动作也跟着停下，只有大脑在飞速运作，思考着是哪里露出了破绽？  
就算身体一动不动，他也能感觉到红晕在脸上扩散，背后的衣物被汗水一点点打湿。就像是一个青少年时期的尴尬秘密冷不丁被当众公开，呼吸也变得困难。  
“应该没有人不会喜欢我……”莫扎特从自己的心事中抬起头，看到的是科洛雷多略显仓皇地离席。“……吧。”  
这样简直就是逃跑——科洛雷多对自己生气。  
原来他也喜欢我——莫扎特又多了桩心事。

写好了谱子，交给科洛雷多的时候两人之间的气氛还有些尴尬。  
算起来，在这里也已经呆了不少时间，喜欢他的人大概都在想他吧。躺在沙发上百无聊赖地翻着书，等着科洛雷多给他带来送他回家的消息。  
窗外一阵扑腾翅膀的声音响起，一只乌鸦不停地撞击窗户。莫扎特跑到窗边，对它挥了挥手想把他赶走，突然又想起——这是地狱的信使。

科洛雷多回来的时候，莫扎特的上半身倒在地毯上，脚架在沙发上。他珍藏了百年的那些好酒被拔了瓶塞，杂乱无章的放在地上。  
他已经能想象莫扎特那副醉醺醺，昏昏欲睡，却又执着地一瓶一瓶给他们开封的样子了。  
他的身下枕了个信封，科洛雷多小心翼翼地把它抽了出来——上帝的信使早已离开，这封退稿信也问不得缘由。  
把沮丧的乐师搬到床上，他睁开眼睛，小声地对科洛雷多说：“你说……他怎么会不喜欢我呢？”


End file.
